


Lazy Morning

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme





	Lazy Morning

You turned on the bed, away from the sunlight that bothered your closed eyelids. His hand slipped off your hip as you moaned lightly, burying your face in the warm pillow. Your stomach rumbled and you realized you were hungry. Opening your eyes, picked your phone in the nightstand and looked at the time. 6:15. Fuck. Couldn’t your stomach bother you a little later than that? You pushed the covers away and slowly got on your feet, putting on the fuzzy Daffy Duck slippers Tom had gotten you for your birthday. You skidded to the kitchen, feeling the silky black babydoll against your skin. It was so quiet it seemed the whole world was being lazy with you. Tom would soon be up, he liked to go running really early, so you began arranging things for breakfast, getting the kettle on and putting bread in the toaster.

You had just pressd down the button on the toaster when you felt five long fingers snaking around both sides of your waist. Your lips curled up as Tom’s nose dipped into the curv of your neck, breathing in the scent of you. He pressed his body against yours and you immediately felt the hardened bulge in his crotch pressing against your ass, making you gasp. His right hand slid up to cup your breast, giving it a gentle squeeze, as his left hand moved to your hip to pull your ass against him, making a soft moan escape your lips. He toyed with the hardened bud that peeked through the silky fabric, his hips grinding against your ass, your mouth gaping. Tom slid a hand under the babydoll, finding you wet between your thighs.

You heard him chuckle gravelly for finding you so ready, so quick. His middle finger found its way to your clit and began to slowly, almost lazily massage it. Your head fell back on his shoulder as you slid your right hand between your bodies, finding the waistband of his pijama pants and slipping inside to fully grab his cock, feeling it warm in your hand. The sound of the toasts popping out was completely ignored when you heard the low groan grumbling against your ear as you stroked him. Tom began bucking against your ass, against your hand, his wet lips sucking at your earlobe as he circled your clit a little faster. A lazy moan escaped your throat and soon you felt his lips on your neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. His hand slipped down to your entrance, his thumb now working your clit as he slithered a long finger inside you. You were so wet around his finger it was the easiest thing for him to slip another finger in, pumping a little quicker now. Tom’s hips bucking against your ass, his massive erection pressing and grinding. You were close. Really close. Tom pinched and rolled your nipple at the same time he curled his fingers curled and hit your sweet spot. You felt the electric spasms under your skin and your breathing stopped for a second, your cunt closing on his fingers and coating them with your juices. Tom moaned against your ear, pumping a little more to ride your orgasm then slipping out of you, bringing his long fingers to your mouth. You sucked on them, tasting yourself as the hand on your breast ran down to squeeze your ass.

Quickly he turned you around and pulled your hips to meet his, his cock straining and fighting the fabric of the pijama pants. You could see the hunger in his dark gaze, he looked at you like a predator ready to attack the prey.

“Good morning, dear.” Before you could answer his lips clashed against yours.

The water on the kettle wheezing out in hot steam. You stretched your arm to turn it off but Tom pulled it back, breaking the kiss to look at you warningly and shake his head. His hands moved to under your ass, grabbing you and lifting you to sit on the counter. Biting your lips, you grabbed his cock through his pants but he slapped your hand and pushed it away, while other hand simply lowered the waistband to free his shaft at last. His mouth was on your again, his tongue invading and meeting yours with hunger. You circled your hand around his to bring him closer as his hands where again on your hips. Tom pulled your babydoll up while you pulled his pants down to grab his firm ass. He pulled your panties to the side, making you gasp when the hot end of his cock touched your wet entrance.

He teased a little, rubbing the against your clit, dipping just an inch inside you. You whined in need for it, but before you could say anything he shoved his cock inside you to the hilt. Not even the annoying wheezing of the kettle could cover up your moans. The laziness from the beginning had given way to the hastiness of his desire, as Tom fucked your cunt with speed and depth. His lips left yours to your neck as one hand left your hip to went up to pull the straps of your silky dress and let them fall to reveal your breasts. Your nails scratched up his back, making him hiss and throw his head back. The vein on his neck popped as he panted and thrusted into you and you dragged the tip of your tongue along it, eliciting a shiver from him that made his torso spasm. He fucked you relentlessly, his teeth bare and grunting as you moaned loudly, repeating his name over and over. He grabbed your arm as the other hand held your hip in place, his mouth dipping to suck your nipples as if they granted eternal life. Holy fuck, his tongue flicking and licking, no patterns, just madly tasting and ravishing your breasts.

You could hear the noise of the cutlery shaking inside the drawers, the kettle wheezing weakly now as almost all the water had evaporated, but those were all low in comparison to the loud moans filling the kitchen. Your legs began to tremble, your feet kicking the cabinets on the counter. Tom licked his way to your shoulder and bit hard on the curve of your neck. That was your undoing. You spasmed and screamed out his name, coming hard all around his cock. Tom cursed at the tight feeling, the hand on your arm shooting up to punch the cabinet above you. His eyes were closed shut, his teeth, bared, his skin glistened with sweat and they veins on his neck strained and pulsed. With a final growl he spilled inside you, his hips bucked and he stood still, frozen as he orgasmed. He opened his eyes to find you panting just like he was, the breathing slowly calming down. He slipped out of you and you jumped off the counter to avoid dripping all over it. Tom backed up a couple steps and pulled his pants up.

“Shit, I’m starving…” You said, recomposing yourself.

“Darling, after that we’re going to need one hearty breakfast…”


End file.
